makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Tonight
Party Tonight is a song in Make It Pop. It is a song performed by Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song, Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa, and Erika Tham as Corki Chang. It was featured in Failed Dreams and The Situation. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa Lyrics Sun Hi What's up? There's something in the air Jodi It's that feeling when the weekend comes Corki Say, what you doing way up there? Sun Hi I think that we could have some fun Jodi I know this place where we could go Corki We're not invited, but who cares? Sun Hi We girls are putting on a show All There's so much happening out there, out there, out there Caleb Party People! All Do whatever ever, ever Be whatever ever, ever Dance forever ever, ever, ever So climb out your window 'Cause we're waitin' for you! We're gonna party tonight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We'll go crash the party! Call up everybody! We're gonna party tonight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Forget what your head says, We’re young and we love it We can do what-e-ver we like, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh So climb out your window cause we're waitin' for you We're gonna party tonight. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're gonna party tonight! Sun Hi Hook all your friends up with a text Jodi We'll turn some speakers up and dance Corki Break rules like Charli XCX, Sun Hi And throw stuff up on Instagram Jodi Set fireworks up in the park Corki And watch them lighting up the air Sun Hi We'll crash out underneath the stars All There's so much happening out there, out there Caleb Party People! All Do whatever ever, ever Be whatever ever, ever Dance forever, ever, ever, ever So climb out your window Cause we're waitin' for you! We're gonna party tonight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We'll go crash the party! Call up everybody! We're gonna party tonight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Forget what your head says, We’re young and we love it We can do what-e-ver we like, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh So climb out your window cause we're waitin' for you We're gonna party tonight. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're gonna party tonight Corki We don’t need nobody, turn the lights up, turn the lights up up We don’t need nobody, turn the lights up, turn the lights up All So climb out your window (yeah yeah), cos we’re waiting for you We’re gonna party tonight, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We’ll go crash a party, call up everybody We’re gonna party tonight oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We’re gonna party! oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Party people!) So climb out your window, cos we’re waiting for you We’re gonna party tonight oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh Do whatever, ever, ever Be whatever, ever, ever Dance forever, ever, ever, ever Gallery Trivia *If you listen closely, in Rumors & Roommates, its music is playing on Caleb's headphones without the lyrics. *It appears in The Situation with a scene similar to the official video. *This is the first song to be featured twice. *This is the first song to be featured in two different soundtracks. (Make It Pop, Vol. 1 and Make It Pop, Vol. 2) *When Corki sings one of her lines, there are two different versions of it. *This song has had many cameos in both Season 1 and 2 **In Season 2, Episode 16 Staged and Confused, Jodi and Caleb catch a rival band stealing this song. A variation was sung by the other band (Only part of the song) and a cameo of the first music video was shown as well. *This song has a dance tutorial and a lyric video on XO-IQ's official Youtube channel *XO-IQ did a live performance of this song at the YTV Beach Bash on August 8, 2015 Category:2015 Category:Music Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Erika Tham Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Louriza Tronco Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:XO-IQ